Ella es mi hombre
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Roy sabe que su teniente Hawkeye siempre será la misma chica, lo que lo hace sentir orgulloso y feliz... aunque por ahora lo único que siente es un dolor endemoniado en la panza.


Ella es mi hombre

**¡Irasshai!**

He aquí una historia de Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang. Es la primera que hago para ellos, así que, de todo corazón, espero sea de su agrado.

NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen. NADA ES USADO CON FINES DE LUCRO.

_**Dedicado a:**_uchijoji-san (ya tiene tiempo que te prometí una historia de ellos. Disculpa la tardanza u.u... La rola... _She's my man_ ó _Love_… tú eliges xD)

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Ella es mi hombre**_

Un poco de polvo en las mejillas, sin olvidarse del labial. Quizás un pasador para detener ese necio mechón que descansa en su frente, y otro más para los cabellos que la liga no alcanza a sujetar. Un vestido de seda roja, sensual y pasional cual su mirada; o tal vez aquél conjunto negro, misterioso y sobrio como su personalidad.

Nadie imagina lo que Riza Hawkeye está haciendo en su habitación.

Nadie imagina que el fanfarrón de Roy Mustang por fin se animó a invitarla a salir.

La rubia se asoma al espejo, con las pupilas ansiosas y emocionadas por obvia razón. Toma un pendiente dorado y lo sobrepone en su oreja. Tuerce la boca un tanto indecisa... luego niega con la cabeza. Tal parece que el problema no son los zarcillos, sino el apretado peinado.

De un tirón desata la liga, dejando libre la melena dorada que agita para descansarla. Mira entonces el reloj, se muerde el labio y se apresura a calzarse. ¿Zapatillas o tacones? ¡Da igual! Ya es tarde.

Atraviesa el cuartel descalza, con los zapatos en una mano y el abrigo en la otra corriendo a toda velocidad. No evita captar miradas curiosas por descubrir quién arma tanto jaleo.

-Otro amorío del coronel- se alza de hombros Havoc al percatarse que es una chica quien corre.

Baja la escalinata y sube al auto, agradeciendo que nadie supo que era ella.

Conduce intranquila, con la angustia sobre sí. Conociendo a Roy, seguro se desespera y toma a cualquier muchacha que pase frente a él. No le preocupa que la deje plantada, más bien es él quien le apura. Bastantes veces ha tenido que buscarlo en pueblos alejados de Ciudad Central, donde las mujeres avivadas lo botan luego de seducirlo y sacarle todo el dinero.

Menea la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Ser sincera con ella de vez en cuando no está de más. La verdad le duele pensar que Mustang tenga "encuentros" con cualquier mujer aprovechada y no con ella.

Llega entonces al restaurante, encontrando al coronel en la mesa acordada.

No evita sonrojarse al notar con qué ojos la mira. Se ve tan impresionado, que se siente orgullosa por haber decidido perder tres horas de su vida en decidir qué atuendo usar.

Entallado vestido negro y melena enmarañada. Nada más puede pedir el coronel.

Se levanta a saludarla, besa su mano con galantería y la guía hasta su asiento.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado la invitación- dice Roy mientras levanta la carta.

-No entiendo por qué te sorprende que haya aceptado- responde con una sonrisa en los labios imitando a su compañero.

Él suelta una risita burlona que aquella no pasa por alto.

Mustang baja el menú y la mira con soberbia. Hawkeye frunce el ceño extrañada.

-Estoy tan acostumbrado a verte entre balas y granadas, que simplemente no me figuraba cenando de esta manera contigo- explica con limpias intenciones.

La ojirrojo levanta las cejas digiriendo las palabras del moreno.

-De...¿debo tomarlo, como un cumplido?- cuestiona con ironía.

-¡Por supuesto!- aplaude –La verdad te ves muy bien hoy. Bajo el uniforme pareces una tabla-

Aquella reacciona. La adrenalina se acumula en sus venas y el enfado le ciega las ideas.

Llega entonces el camarero con una botella de champaña pedida previamente por el "caballeroso" coronel.

-¡Oh, que bien!- toma el envase listo para disfrutarla en compañía de la rubia -¡Brindemos pues, por tan maravillosa ocasión!-

Por fin comprende el por qué terminaba abandonado en medio de la nada. Falsa facha de galán empedernido.

Suspira hondo y gana la partida al moreno. Posa una mano sobre la de él, que ya está sujetando el cuello de la botella, y dedica una sonrisa sarcástica.

Roy la mira sin perder detalle, aunque bien logra ser tomado por sorpresa. Su brazo se eleva sin conciencia, y deja chocar violentamente la botella contra la mesa.

El restaurante se silencia. Todos voltean hacia el epicentro del cataclismo.

-¡Por tu cortés patanería, idiota!-

Y da media vuelta indignada, con toda intención de regresar al cuartel y retirarle la palabra para siempre.

Sale del lugar colocándose el abrigo. El viento comienza a soplar con fuerza.

Su mirada entristecida da con el auto, pero no quiere subir, aun no quiere regresar...

Se recarga en la portezuela y suspira con aflicción, conteniendo por demás las ganas de llorar. Que no fuera por recoger los fragmentos de aquella ilusión rota.

-¿Me regala una moneda?-

La voz aguardentosa de un mendigo la rescata de su ausencia. Nota los rasgos violentos del sujeto, un criminal. Y recuerda su calidad de militar y del deber mismo, pero no tiene ánimos para arreglar ese tipo de asuntos. Resignada busca en su bolso algunos centavos sueltos, cuando algo de pronto la interrumpe.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-

Roy avanza con decisión hasta el lugar del altercado y se interpone entre Riza y el "maleante".

Hawkeye se sonroja avivadamente al sentirse protegida por aquél patán pretencioso... (_bueno, ella lo quiere así xD)_ aunque no le dura mucho el rubor.

El ambiente se tensa y una latente pelea callejera asoma sus indicios.

-Calma, viejo, sólo quiero una moneda-

-¿Crees que estoy ciego?- se acerca hacia él obligándolo a retroceder -¡Querías abusar de ella!- injuria con un buen empujón.

-¡Ey!- replica el otro con una acción similar, que igual es repetida por el coronel.

Así empieza su heroica batalla. Empujones alternados falsamente adrede. La teniente, en un principio preocupada, denota su asombro con una pequeña gota en la frente.

El mendigo no tarda en cansarse de la monotonía del asunto, así que decide terminarlo con un buen golpe en el estómago.

Mustang no se lo esperaba. Se dobla por el impacto y cae derrotado a los pies de la ojirrojo. Riza retrocede para esquivar al desvalido. Lo mira con pasmo mientras la sangre se le enfría, antes de sacarse de la cintura un pequeño revolver.

Repentinamente apunta hacia el maleante sin más palabras que la misma mirada. Prepara el gatillo amenazando con disparar.

El hombre se sobresalta nervioso y comienza a temblar.

Aquella dirige el arma al cielo y dispara sin miramiento, advirtiendo el peligro que corre su vida si se queda ahí.

El hombre huye asustado, Hawkeye baja el arma y la vuelve a guardar.

Voltea a sus espaldas y lo mira fríamente. Truena la boca, pero sabe que no debe abandonarlo. Se lo echa al hombro y lo acomoda en el asiento trasero del auto.

El camino no es largo, pero ahora le parece eterno. De vez en vez dirige su mirada al retrovisor sólo para contemplarlo, inconsciente y con el traje arruinado por el lodo del suelo. Torna los ojos, mas la conciencia le recrimina.

Arriba ansiosa al cuartel. Duda un momento, ¿pedir ayuda o llevarlo ella sola? Un ronquido del coronel la desconcierta y la ayuda a decidir. Lo toma de la cintura y se lo hecha al hombro cual costal. Se descalza para no hacer ruido. Debe ser discreta y rápida para evitar suposiciones. Llega así hasta la habitación del coronel. No encuentra la llave, tampoco otro remedio. Levanta una pierna y abre la puerta con una buena patada.

Mustang ha despertado, mas se finge dormido para no asustarla. Esta dispuesto a soportarlo todo.

Lo tumba sin reparo en el mullido colchón. La inercia la traiciona. Cae igual sobre el apuesto pelinegro. Intenta enderezarse, pero algo... alguien la detiene.

-No esperaba una velada mejor- espeta contra su rostro, espantándola de paso.

Hawkeye forcejea hasta que logra zafarse. Resopla molesta desde arriba en tanto advierte la burlona sonrisa que se asoma en los labios del coronel. Da media vuelta enfadada, harta de su infantil arrogancia.

-Tenía miedo de que no fuera así- continua con intención de detenerla –que Mi Teniente Hawkeye hubiera cambiado en otras circunstancias- un comentario que sabe, la ha hecho sonrojar –Agradezco de que no fue así, que Riza Hawkeye fue, es y será siempre la misma mujer para mí. He dicho-

No sabe lo que es, pero su corazón late con fuerza y sin temor. Cumplido o favor, aquellas palabras se graban en su alma. Gira la cabeza y lo mira por sobre el hombro mientras le dedica una mirada congratulada. Segundos después se retira en silencio, precisa descansar para los labores del día próximo.

Roy no pudo esperar mejor respuesta. Sonríe y se recuesta con precaución antes de doblarse adolorido. Otra cosa que de la rubia admira, es la delicada forma en que llega a tratarlo cuando sabe lo merece.

-¡auch!-

FIN


End file.
